The Traitor of the Time Lords
by Lozonite
Summary: Called to the planet of Trenzalore, the Doctor investigates a disaster said to happen on the planet. As trouble befalls the Doctor, an enemy is working to destroy not only him, but the universe as well. As he investigates into this mystery, the Doctor will encounter a new foe... and a familiar face


The TARDIS, a machine capable of time travel itself, but disguised as a blue police box, was simply floating in space, no exact destination to go to yet. Inside was the Doctor, a humanoid alien known as a Time Lord, beings that claim to be the very controllers of time, setting it to where it should be.

The Doctor, now in his "9th" incarnation, was simply doing nothing but pacing around the console of the TARDIS. The pacing went on for nearly a full minute before it was stopped by a beeping sound, similar to an alarm.

The Doctor turned to see the screen above the console flashing and repeating the words "Message for the Doctor" over and over again.

"A message for me?" the Doctor asked to himself with an awestruck look on his face before grinning widely "Fantastic!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Rushing over to the console, he flipped a switch, turning on the communication with the messenger. The screen turned on to show the face off…

"The Outcast?" the Doctor exclaimed in confusion and surprise at seeing the other Time Lord on the screen "That's impossible, your TARDIS was damaged during the war and crashed on Saturnyne"

The "war" was the Last Great Time War, the final battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks, one of the Doctor's most deadliest enemies. When the war ended, nearly all of the Time Lords were destroyed, although there were a handful of survivors.

Unknown to the Doctor, the Daleks survived too, but that's a story for another time.

The Outcast looked at the Doctor with a "you think?" look on his face before responding "And that is where I remain"

The Doctor, now less confused and more happy to see his fellow survivor, grinned at the face on the screen and nonchalantly said "Well, that aside, how have you been? I'm sure that you, the 'great' Outcast wouldn't be calling me, the ever so brilliant Doctor, just to say hello and nothing else"

The Outcast, slightly annoyed at the Doctor's childish behaviour, coldly snapped back with "Good to know you're just as gullible as Runcible the Fatuous"

The Doctor's joyous look then fell to a downtrodden expression at the response. He didn't like being compared to some who were genuinely considered stupid, but it tore a hole though his hearts to be compared to be an old friend, who was sadly dead.

Recomposing himself, he looked at the Outcast's satisfied face and said "Very well… What do you want of me then?" a hint of slight resentment in his voice.

The Outcast responded "I am transmitting this message to tell you that there is a disaster yet to befall on the planet of Trenzalore"

At the mention of the Trenzalore, the Doctor's face shifted to a slightly shocked expression. He then said defiantly "Trenzalore is nothing more than a wasteland. A planetoid death-trap. Why would there be a disaster there?"

The answer was "Because, unknown to you, Doctor, near the end of the Time War, various beings had lost their worlds and decided to build a colony on Trenzalore's surface to avoid further death and destruction"

The Doctor's expression shifted to one of genuine interest, then to a frown, as if something just came to his mind about not going to Trenzalore.

"And so you decide to ask me to investigate a yet to be disaster which may or may not be a death trap for me?" he asked in a cavalier manner.

The Outcast then glared at him through the screen, clearly angry with the Doctor's arrogance. "I'll have you know, Doctor" he started, which word filled with annoyance and growing anger "that this disaster concerns the prophecy known as 'The Eight Survivors of Gallifrey' and, if not looked into, could lead to further chaos"

The Doctor, now a little taken back by the Outcast's angry rant, looked at the Time Lord with a grim look on his face.

"Alright, I'll go" he said, before grinning wickedly "After all, I can't say no to an adventure such as that" The Outcast rolled his eyes at this "Just be on your guard, Doctor" He said.

The Doctor, now on a mission, waved "goodbye" to the Outcast and switched off the screen, before setting in the coordinates to Trenzalore.

As this was going on, an unknown figure in an unknown location only illuminated by a screen showing the events of the Doctor and Outcast's conversation.

After turning off the screen, the figure put their hands behind their back and smirked sinisterly before chuckling and citing the words "So predictable…"


End file.
